


Haunted Hotels

by kroas_adtam



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Gawsten, Haunting, Hotel, Humor, M/M, Writing Prompt, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroas_adtam/pseuds/kroas_adtam
Summary: Prompt: Ghosts + GawstenTheir hotel is listed as the third most haunted in the city.Geoff believes in that stuff.Awsten isn't so sure.





	Haunted Hotels

“ _ If you died I hope you’d haunt me-- _ ”

Geoff giggled looking up at the purple haired man, watching him work a fresh concoction of dye/conditioner into his hair.

“I’d haunt you.”

Awsten grinned, continuing to hum the song.

“ _ Hmmm…. and kick my boxes from the left--” _

“I wouldn’t even give you the opportunity to pack up boxes.”

Awsten smiled more, continuing to sing.

“ _ Mm..mmhmm...I’m dying to be… your everything, everything--” _

“You are my everything.” Geoff sighed quietly, his blue eyes softening, watching his singer apply the dye.

Awsten grinned and leaned down to his guitarist, kissing him sweetly, before returning his attention to the bathroom mirror.

“What’re you reading?” Awsten asked, glancing at Geoff who was sitting on the bathtub edge, his blue eyes now glued to his phone screen.

“A list of the most haunted hotels in this city. Apparently, our current one is number 3 on the list.”

“Oooh, maybe a ghost will visit us tonight.” He teased, making Geoff smile.

“Do you believe in ghosts?”

Awsten shrugged. “I’m not sure, I think I believe some people are more sensitive to that stuff, and I’m not one of them.”

Geoff, played with the edge of his phone case, his foot bouncing a little.

“What’s wrong?” Awsten turned around, tilting his head in concern.

“I’m pretty sensitive to them.” He looked back up at the man with the paste of purple in his hair.

“Are you scared? Should we find another hotel?” Awsten stepped closer to his boyfriend, brushing some of that soft brown hair out of his eyes.

Geoff set his phone on his lap, reaching up and running his hands over Awsten’s forearms to his elbows. “As long as I have you here, I’ll be brave.” He grinned up at Awsten.

Awsten leaned down and kissed him, the scent of grapes and Awsten’s conditioner swirling around Geoff’s senses.

“Keep me safe from the scary ghosts?” Awsten murmured against Geoff’s lips. 

“Aren’t you the one with the last name ‘Knight?’” Geoff teased.

“You’re taller than me though.”

Geoff snorted and laughed loudly, making Awsten laugh too.

***

“‘Mm so tired…” Geoff sighed into Awsten’s soft, now vibrant purple hair.

Awsten shuffled closer in the dark, muttering something about wanting to sleep in tomorrow, pressing his face into Geoff’s shoulder.

“Can we order room service then?” Geoff replied stupidly, sleep creeping over him.

“Waaaaffles.” Awsten hummed, yawning and kissing his boyfriend’s chin. “‘Night, Geoffy.”

“Nuh-night baby.”

Awsten jolted awake a while later, his heart thrumming as it does when you’re startled awake. He swore he heard Geoff say his name. He shook his boyfriend’s shoulder, panic setting in.

“Mm, what, Aws?” Geoff mumbled, not opening his eyes. “Baby, it’s too late to fool around.” He sighed, readjusting and settling back into a comfortable position to go back to sleep.

“Did you have a bad dream? Why’d you call my name?”

“I didn’t, love. You must’ve been dreaming.”

“Oh…” Awsten blinked and sighed, snuggling back into Geoff’s arms. “Sorry to wake you, sunshine.”

“That’s okay baby.” He sighed into Awsten’s hair, quickly falling back to sleep, Awsten followed soon.

“ _ Awsten.” _

“Mm, what?” Awsten mumbled, not opening his eyes. 

_ “Awsten.” _

“What, baby?” Awsten muttered into Geoff’s shoulder.

_ “Awsten.” _

Awsten startled and sat bolt up, the voice had come from behind him. He felt like he was going to vomit his heart as he whipped around. No one was there.

“Geoff.” He shook his boyfriend again. “G-geoff did you call me?”

“No, love, go back to sleep.” Geoff sounded annoyed being woken up again. Awsten looked around the room for a moment, then lied back down, burying his face in Geoff’s chest, pulling the blanket over his head.

‘It was just a bad dream, just a bad dream.’ He tried falling back to sleep, trying to focus solely on the comforting weight of Geoff’s arm over his waist. The soft familiar feeling asleep was finally coming back.

_ “Awsten.” _

Awsten’s eyes snapped open under the dark of the blanket. He didn’t move.

_ “Awsten.” _

Awsten pressed closer to Geoff, starting to tremble. There was somebody in their room.

_ “Awsten.” _

Awsten whimpered, the voice varied from behind him to behind Geoff. Who was it? What did they want with him? Was it a rabid fan who had broken in? Were they going to hurt him? Were they going to hurt Geoff?

_ “Awsten. _ ”

He was terrified. “G-Geoff, G-geoff wake up--”

“Awsten, why are you--”

_ “Awsten.” _

Geoff flew upright, his eyes wide, whipping around. Awsten shook and clung to his waist. “What the hell was that?”

“I don’t know! I’ve been thinking it was you!”

Geoff put a protective arm around his boyfriend, still scanning a room for the intruder. The only noises was his shaky breathing and a few terrified whimpers from the man in his arms. A few minutes passed, they were calming down, trying to think of how this was rationally to be explained.

“Maybe I left my laptop open and a video is playing or something.”

“O-Or my music is still playing through my headphones.” Awsten muttered. He felt silly and scared at the same time. But at least Geoff had heard it too. They lied back down after another minute of silence, sighing and trying to soothe each other back to sleep.

_ “Awsten _ .”

“FUCK THIS!” Awsten shouted, scrambling out of the bed, grabbing his duffel bag, Geoff hot on his heels as they scrambled out of room, out of the hotel to spend the night on the tour bus.

A room away, Otto and Jawn were cackling hysterically. Jawn had left his walkie-talkie in Awsten and Geoff’s room by accident earlier that day. Otto had the other device in his. They had heard them talking about the hotel’s haunting rating over dinner.

Otto and Jawn really enjoyed their night in the haunted hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sitting on this prompt for a while, because I didn't know which direction I wanted it to go. I thought humor would suffice.


End file.
